Burgerpants
Burgerpants is a burger vendor selling burgers and drinks next to Ton's House. Appearance Burgerpants is a 19 year old pale-orange cat that has a pink nose, pink lips and a long tail. He is short-haired. He wears a bright yellow hat with a pink stripe and a letter "M" for it (for some reason). He also wears a pink working shirt and brown pants, and of course no shoes. His eye color is unknown, possibly brown or darker. Personality Just like Ned from CatBurger, Burgerpants is highly verified that he hates his job. He wants to be an actor but he sadly doesn't have the opportunity to become one. Burgerpants doesn't enjoy his own burgers as well, even if his customers like it. He doesn't actually have a boss, but he always smile in a weird way to his customers. Newton always states to his brothers that Burgerpants is weirder than a headless chicken running around a bathroom. Burgerpants smokes as well during his job when resting. He works and rests at his own stall. He is also an advicer, like giving out advice to Kitton whenever he is in trouble. He mentions that some years ago when he was in an army, he mostly enjoyed it. And when Kitton need some advice for his date with Toodles, Burgerpants said that he never actually had a girlfriend, but he still know what Toodles likes and don't. He also warned Benton that he should not fight much. Burgerpants also gave Newton an advice that he should never interact with famous people, because famous people may take advantage of him. Burgerpants has a weird "habit" of him constantly changing his expressions and his faces as well. His faces will change into something like meme faces whenever he is showing an expression. His normal face will remain if he is showing no expression or if he doesn't want to. He does this probably is because of him wanting to become an actor so badly. Business Burgerpants used to work in Aneighborhood selling his own burgers and fast food. He mentions to Kitton that his business was stolen by a dog selling hamburgers that are tastier to eat than his own burgers. Burgerpants just ride his bicycle carrying his entire stall to CatTown since then. Since Kitton has opened up his own band, wherever he is performing a performance, Burgerpants locate his RV there to either maintain or have better business. Quotes Gallery Bpfaces.jpg|Some weird expressions of Burgerpants. bpk.png|Burgerpants serving Kitton in his previously-planned stall. bpants.png Trivia *Burgerpants is the first character to have a habit of smoking. *Some of his weird faces reveal that he has pink lips. *Some of his weird faces also reveal that he has a loosen tooth, but in other faces, his teeth is perfectly fine without a loosen tooth. *Burgerpants isn't his actual name, instead it is just a nickname given when his pants actually fell down because of the weight of the remaining hamburgers in his pants. **So his real name is unknown. *Burgerpants may not be smoking cigarettes but weed instead, because whenever he smokes, his hat changes from blank to the letter 'W'. Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters